Dance With Me
by Ohori
Summary: Felicity and Oliver share their first dance and their first time together on a busy night at Verdant.


Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow.

Author's Notes: So thank you for all the wonderful smut ideas that I received, I have taken one of them (a big thank you to the idea contributor, FarmGirl1964) and set this story in Verdant. Thanks to everyone who sent me an idea, they were all great for inspiration; they have also helped me refocus my energy on White Blank Page (I hope the next chapter will be up by Friday at the latest). Oh, and in this story everyone is still alive :0)

So this is smut, pure PWP, this story is rated M.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"I know I was trapped on an island for five years but what the hell is this music?" Oliver asked.

Tommy finished his drink and put the glass down on the bar ledge in front of him. "I don't know, old man, but that's why we pay a DJ a lot of money to play the kind of music that keeps this place packed every night." He said, gesturing to the mass of humanity grinding to the music on the dance floor of the club, his voice getting progressively louder in an attempt to be heard over the loud music blaring from the club's speakers.

"It's like slow torture and I know a little something about torture," Oliver commented dryly. It had been nearly a year since his escape from the island and he finally felt comfortable joking about his time there.

It was a regular Saturday night crowd at Verdant and since crossing names off the list had been progressing rather smoothly lately, Oliver had decided that he should spend a little time playing club owner. He had arrived at the club a few hours ago; he and Tommy leaned against the bar, drinking and watching the club goers on the dance floor.

He scanned the crowd, internally pleased that his club was doing such good business. His gaze searched through the mass of people, looking for one person in particular. Eventually he spotted Felicity near the middle of the crowd. Yeah, things had been so good in Starling City that the whole Hood Crew had taken the night off. From his elevated vantage point, Oliver could see that Felicity was dancing with Diggle, moving to the beat of the music, and Oliver felt something tug deep in his stomach (or if he was honest with himself the feeling was located slightly below his stomach). He slowly took in her unbelievably long legs in the red miniskirt she was wearing (he instantly imagined what they would feel like wrapped around his waist), and the way her breasts bounced underneath her black blouse in time with the music caused more stirring in his stomach. Her blonde hair (he still couldn't believe she wasn't a natural blonde) swayed from side to side in a hypnotic dance he couldn't look away from.

Oliver watched Felicity and Diggle smile affectionately at each other as they danced closely together. They had both earned their night off; they both worked just as hard as Oliver did; yet, they lacked the same motivation for erasing names off the list. Oliver was driven by revenge and the memory of his father, while Felicity simply wanted to help make Starling City a safer place. In many ways Felicity was a better person than Oliver had ever been or ever would be. It was a sobering thought he didn't want to spend too much time comtemplating.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Oliver refocused his attention on the pair, he made note of the way their hips moved together as they danced, with Diggle's large arms framing Felicity's tiny body. Oliver wondered what it would feel like to be in Diggle's place, his own body holding Felicity's instead of his bodyguard's.

As Oliver continued to watch his friends, he saw felicity turn around so that her back was to Diggle's massive chest and start moving her hips from side to side in a sensuous motion that was in time with the music. Diggle grinned and lightly placed his hands around Felicity's waist.

Oliver knew he was staring but he couldn't find the energy to care; he was completely transfixed as their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm. He wanted nothing more than to take Diggle's place, to feel the sway of Felicity's hips beneath his hands.

Tommy caught him staring. "Go dance with her." he commanded.

Oliver dismissed the idea immediately. "I've got to keep an eye on the club, make sure trouble doesn't break out."

"That's why I'm here." Tommy explained patiently. "Go."

Suddenly Oliver couldn't take another minute of watching Felicity and Diggle together, even though there was nothing romantic between the pair, would never be any romance between them, the simple fact was that Felicity was his (even if she didn't know it yet) and he wasn't going to stand back and watch another man (even a good friend like Diggle) touch something that belonged to him. He walked out to the dance floor, pushing his way through the crowd of people, until he finally reached them.

"May I?" he asked Diggle, who simply smirked and stepped away from Felicity to allow Oliver to take his place.

Felicity seemed shocked but not unhappy to see him. Soon, she started moving again to the music, her arms waving at her sides in time with the beat until she took both of Oliver's large hands and placed them on her waist.

He focused on the movement of her hips beneath his hands, and then Oliver pulled her closer so that their bodies were inches apart. She was wearing slightly more make-up than what he was used to and her clothes were definitely shorter and tighter than he had ever seen her in before and he instantly he knew that he had never wanted a woman more in his life.

Slowly, Felicity moved her hands to Oliver's broad shoulders and parted her legs slightly so that one of his large muscular legs fit between hers. They moved together back and forth, bodies rubbing together, the friction from his jeans rubbing against her panties in a teasing manner. Then Felicity turned around and started dancing with her back to him, the same way she had danced with Diggle. Oliver slid his hands over her hips, let them roam up to her waist and then down again. She reached back to place her hand on his upper thigh, resting her palm dangerously close to his cock, and grinded further into him.

For a man so used to having control in every aspect of his life, his body's reaction to her closeness was a humiliating betrayal, and he knew by now she must feel the hardness of his cock against her ass when she started grinding against him.

Slowly, she turned back around and dropped down so that her face was at eye level with his cock and then slowly rose back up his body again, her lips parted and her skin glowed under the club lights. Finally, the last bit of his control snapped and he hulled her to him and kissed her, there was no finesse, no seduction, only an overwhelming need to possess her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she gasped at the sensation.

Almost immediately she responded to the kiss, sliding her tongue against his, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck. Her mouth was so intoxicating he was afraid he might fuck her right there on the dance floor. He started to pull her blouse of out of her miniskirt. At the feel of his hands on the bare skin of her back she pulled back slightly and he suddenly remembered that they were in public.

"We should get off the dance floor." Felicity whispered hoarsely.

Oliver immediately grabbed Felicity's hand before she could change her mind and led her towards the back of the club, into a hallway where the back bar met the stairs to the basement. Felicity looked around at the unopened boxes and crowded floor that housed the club's paraphernalia, it was partially secluded; however, any club goers or staff member coming near this area would be able to see them if they walked around the corner.

She bit her lip nervously, "Here?"

In one swift motion, Oliver pressed her against the wall and pushed himself between her thighs. With a tilt of his head, he could see the opening of the hallway, but no one could see Felicity unless they walked down the corridor, which was important. He didn't mind anyone seeing him fucking in a darkened hallway, it would play into his image as a play-boy, but there was no way in hell that anyone was going to catch a glimpse of Felicity. She was his and he wasn't going to share the sight of her with anyone. He was going to be the only one to see and hear her as she came. Repeatedly if he had his way.

"Here," he growled forcefully.

Felicity bit her lip again, "What if someone see us?"

Placing a quick hot kiss to her mouth, Oliver whispered, "No one will catch us, but it's an exciting thought isn't it? Someone catching us? Come on Felicity, there has got to be a little exhibitionist in you?"

Too afraid to speak, as though any words that came out of her mouth would be awkward and set off a stream of babbling, Felicity let her actions speak for her as she slowly raised the hem of her red miniskirt until it bunched around her waist.

"You want this don't you." He said. "You want me to fuck you." They weren't questions, but statements of fact.

She nodded her head slowly, her chest heaving uncontrollably; she found breathing difficult, as though she had just ran a four minute mile.

Oliver stepped towards her and nuzzled her neck. "I love the feel of your skin."

He then trailed hot open mouth kisses down her neck and sucked on her throat where her pulse beat. He licked and bit her there, startling her. Her thighs trembled as Oliver ran his fingertips up and over her legs to her hips. With no warning, he cupped her through the silky triangle of her underwear.

"You're already wet," he whispered while moving his fingers over the damp material, outlining her swollen folds and then higher, stroking her through the thin material. Felicity gasped and ground her hips towards his hand. The last part of Felicity's brain capable of rationale thought reasoned that she should be embarrassed at how eager she was, but she simply didn't care, she was going to have sex with Oliver Queen and nothing else mattered.

Oliver kept one finger pressed teasingly on the outside of her panties, flickering gently until Felicity's hips jerked against his hand.

"Oliver, please…." Felicity should have been bothered by the fact that her words came out completely breathless, they sounded as though she was begging, but she wasn't.

Oliver finally took pity on her highly aroused state and his fingers slipped from where they were on the outside of the damp material until they were inside her underwear. His fingers continued their journey down over her clit and against the wetness below it.

She was moaning loudly at the brief touch, the soft mewling noises almost sending Oliver over the edge. Then without warning he removed his fingers and a cry of protest involuntarily escaped from Felicity.

"Take off your blouse." Oliver ordered.

Felicity simply stared back at Oliver. He couldn't really expect her to get naked in the hallway. Yes, they were in a secluded part of the club, but they were still in public for God's sake. Yet, there was something unbelievable sexy about her being nearly naked while he stood before her fully clothed. It was wanton and it made her feel sexy and desired. No man had ever made her feel this way before.

"Take your blouse off, Felicity." He demanded in a tone that indicated he was used to getting what he wanted. "Now."

Felicity took a deep breath and then began unbuttoning her silk blouse. She was wearing a barely there neon coloured yellow bra, which seemed to meet Oliver's approval if the husky growl that left his throat was any indication.

Once her blouse was undone, it was apparent that her nipples were hard points visible against the thin material and instantaneously Oliver closed his mouth around one peak. Then he slid one hand into her bra, tweaking her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. All the while, he continued to torture the first breast with tiny pulls, little flicks of his tongue and mini love bites. Soon she was writhing against his erection and feeling an ever-increasing arousal beating at her harder and faster. He continued to pinch with his hand and bite with his teeth until white-hot bursts of lights exploded around her. He grabbed her hips and held her tight, keeping his hard hot length against her as she came.

Once the tremors left Felicity's body, Oliver dropped to his knees and he reached up to Felicity's waist to pull her panties down to her ankles. Oliver traced a path up her thighs and inserted one finger inside her, prompting a gasp of pleasure to escape from Felicity's lips. His thumb rubbed gently through her aching flesh. She arched into his caress. He continued to trace circles with his finger, drawing frustrated cries from Felicity. Soon a second finger joined the first. Still with his fingers inside her, gently probing, Oliver leaned in, placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs and breathed in her scent. Finally, she sighed in relief as he lowered his head and placed his lips directly on her clit, drawing the tight bud into his mouth and suckling hard. She cried out and thrust her hips forward. Grabbing her waist to steady her, he kept up the pressure, somehow knowing exactly what she liked and needed most. He ran his tongue along her outer lips, teasing her until she begged for more. He continued to lick, tease, nibble until she came apart, her second orgasm of the night hitting hard and fast. Felicity's breath left her in a loud groan, she was thankful for the loud music that drowned out her screams of pleasure.

Gingerly Oliver rose off his knees to stand on shaky legs in front of Felicity. Her back was pressed hard against the wall of the hallway, her hips titled outward with her legs spread in an open invitation. Oliver unzipped his pants in a rush, she reached for him when he stepped between her widely spread thighs. Oliver took in a sharp breath as she wrapped her hand around his cock. He was soft and warm. She continued to run her hand up and down him, feeling his hardness. He groaned as she let her thumb brush over his tip, spreading the moisture she found there around with her fingers.

Unable to take another second of this torture, Oliver batted Felicity's hand away from his cock. Oliver kissed her, roughly this time, "Tell me what you think about when you're down in the basement watching me train?"

Again a demand, not a request.

"I think about you," she whispered, too aroused to be embarrassed about divulging her private fantasies to Oliver. "All the things I want you to do to me, and all the things I want to do to you. I think about being on my knees in front of you, taking you in my mouth, tasting you, sucking on you as you co-"

Unable to handle another minute of listening to Felicity's fantasies, he moved in between her thighs, his cock nudging against her as she moaned out his name. He groaned as he pushed in fully, she was so wet, he sank easily into her. Oliver leaned against the wall so that his forearms were on either side of Felicity's head. He brought his lips back to Felicity's mouth as he pulled out and thrust back in to her soft heat. She whimpered loudly with each thrust, and slid her tongue into his mouth to battle for control. She raised one of her legs to wrap it higher around his waist, pulling him farther into her, and he picked up the rhythm, in and out, his sole focus on the intensity of feelings she inspired in him. Harder, faster, she met him thrust for thrust, her sexy, mewling sounds increasing every time their bodies joined.

Bracing his hands beside her head, he lowered his head, taking her lips in a scorching kiss. Her sex clenched him, squeezing him tightly.

He leaned down and ordered in her ear, "Touch yourself, Felicity."

Felicity did as commanded, turned on beyond belief by his forceful demands. She slowly removed her hand from his shoulder, ran it down her flat stomach, and fingered her clit in time with his powerful strokes. She was immediately overwhelmed by the dual sensation of Oliver pounding into her and the feel of her fingers stroking her to completion.

"Come for me," He commanded.

"Oh, Oliver…," She gasped as hot shivers shot through her body as her third orgasm of the night ripped through her. Oliver kept thrusting hard and fast as she arched her hips up into him.

"Oliver," she groaned in a choked whisper.

"God Felicity…you feel so fucking amazing," Oliver panted against her ear.

"Come for me," She echoed his words back to him. His hips accelerated and then froze, his cock buried deep inside her.

"Felicity…" The reverent sigh of her name made her heart swell with affection.

A tingling in his gut signaled the onset of his climax. He stiffened and shuddered, imploding inside and out. He came, the release harder than he could ever remember it being before.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear, and pulled her close. There in the middle of a darken hallway in his club he held her tightly to his chest, and even though Felicity might not realize it yet he knew that he was never going to let her go.

THE END.


End file.
